Across Worlds they Found each other
by Serene Lunar Echo
Summary: Serenity felt the tug at her spine. Chaos has re-emerged in a world, and it is up to her to right the disturbed time line and maybe experience life over again.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer****

I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or Star Trek. Period. End of Story.

* * *

Things were becoming very monotonous in her world. Being the only one left to guard against Chaos returning was leaving Serenity bored, tired, and lonely. Her scouts had long gone their ways to pursue lives that were normal; her prince had found love and happiness with someone else. Serenity smiled, she had given her scouts and love what they truly had wanted: normalcy and peace.

After the fight against Chaos Serenity had made sure to give her friends and love something that they had earned while defending the world. As Cosmo's she could feel when evil was approaching, or when something was not align with this dimension. In her years of watching her dimension, nothing had happened. Serenity was now beginning to grow anxious, she wanted a new adventure.

As she sat on her chair, in the newly re-constructed palace on the moon, she felt something shift in a timeline, many dimensions away. Her head perked up, hands conjuring her staff, she made her way to the white marble basin situated in the middle of the room.

The basin was not any ordinary basin; it had the potential to reflect changes in timelines, and teleport the user anywhere they were needed.

Serenity peered into the blue water, brushing her fingertips against the cool surface and calling upon her powers to show her what she willed.

She pondered aloud, "What do I feel happening in the Gamma Phi district?"

Her question was answered as images of space travel, different races of man and alien alike worked together to under something known as Star Fleet. Serenity placed her hand over her mouth as a war-like ship fired upon the ship known as the U.S.S Kalvin.

She could feel the tears beginning to brim, no parent should die before they hold their own child. She watched as James T. Kirk was brought into the world, mere minutes before his father died by the hands of the revenge seeking Romulan known as Nero.

That's when she felt it again. The tingling sensation at the base of her neck that

worked its way down her spine, the sensation she felt whenever Chaos was near. As she peered into the basin more, her hands swept across the water hastily. She needed to see where Chaos was, but the only glimpse she caught was a flash of red eyes and a wicked laugh that made her spine tingle.

"That is it. I need to go," she stated to no one in particular. She looked to the basin again, and began to formulate her plan. She needed time to watch over the small child known as James T. Kirk, and find out where Chaos was hiding.

She looked to her surroundings, the pristine white and silver of the Moon palace and began to think. This had been her home for millennia. This is where she had grown, loved, died, been reborn on earth and played the role of the heroine for many years. Could she truly part with this dimension, even if it was for what she assumed to be a short period of time.

'What am I thinking leaving this dimension, I would be leaving it vulnerable to other evils,' she thought. Serenity tapped her index finger against her chin and began to lean on her staff. Her conscious finally spoke up, taking the tone of her beloved advisor Luna.

'It would be safe if you closed the dimension to everyone,' it said simply.

"No," she said aloud. "What if I need to come back to protect them"

Her conscious continued, 'you're just being selfish. Nothing has happened and nothing is going to happen. Case closed Serenity.'

"Luna, even when your not hear you make a good point," she sighed, placing her staff against the wall. She began to gather small items, things that reminded her of her past, her scouts and Darien, even Andrew. Somehow she knew that she would not be visiting this dimension anytime soon. She couldn't argue with her Luna conscious, she simply had to perform her duty as Cosmos.

When every thing had been packed away into her sub-space pocket, Serenity found herself staring at her Earth one last time. She felt out for her friends and their families, making sure one last time that they were where they wanted to be. She smiled, of course they were, they were normal and had normal lives.

Serenity approached the basin, and flicked her fingers in the water. Slowly, tiny droplets of water began to rise from the basin and formed a circle. They began to spin faster and faster, until they moved so fast in a circular pattern, they formed a single circle. She pressed her hand to the circle and felt the pull of teleportation. She closed her eyes, glancing at the earth one last time before she was pulled into the dimension known as Gamma Phi.

Her mind was searching for anything that she knew about this world as she continued to be pulled into what she hoped was the right direction. A name popped into her mind, Kirk. She smirked, she was not going to be lost in this world, she knew where she was headed, and it was anywhere the Kirk was.

Her pace began to slow, and she soon saw the world she knew as Gamma Phi began to materialize.

Slowly, the world appeared, and Serenity stepped under a lone tree in a vast field. She looked around her and took in what she could. Her skin felt warmer, and she looked down to take in her appearance. Her uniform had been replaced with a red shirt, and a black pair of jeans. She shrugged, who was she to complain.

Serenity took in her surroundings. Under a tree in a field was strange but was weirder was that she could see lights coming from a building not to far from her, and she had the sneaking suspicion that was where she was to go.

Serenity began to walk towards the building, and as she neared it the bass of the music coming from inside began to tingle her skin. By the time she had approached the building, the sun had set, and twilight was fast approaching. As she began to near the entrance, it seemed that all hell had broken loose.

Men and women were rushing from inside, wearing similar style of uniforms in red, blue and yellow with a symbol that Serenity instantly recognized.

'Star Fleet! Yes I came to the right time," she thought.

As Serenity pushed her way into the bar, she caught a glimpse of a very familiar face and gasped. Sitting in front of her, bloodied was the man that she had been looking for, James T. Kirk.

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked that. It has been a very long time since I have written something. I was inspired by the story Illogical Choices. I'm looking for feedback, it drives me. Love SLE


	2. Chapter 2

****I Do not Own Sailor moon or Star Trek*****

Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity stared. Standing in front of her was Kirk, bloodied shirt and face. She scanned his body up and down, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"See something you like," he smirked, hands folding across his chest, pushing against the wall he had been leaning on and moved towards her.

Serenity raised one of her eyebrows, and stepped closer. She was now in close proximity with Kirk, and could smell the alcohol on his breath. She noticed that his eyes had a glassy look to them, and his smirk was adorable.

"That's not important," she replied, sitting in the chair next to her. Crossing her arms, she motioned for Kirk to sit down across from here.

"You hurt me," he pouted sitting in the chair. He leaned into her and his eyes made their way up and down her body. He continued,

"Can at least know the name of the goddess that wounds me?" he said, looking at her face.

"Serenity Lune. What happened to you?" she asked, her fingers playing across the arm of the chair she sat in.

"Me and the manly men of Star Fleet don't agree on how to get a ladies name," Kirk replied, smiling. His nose was really beginning to hurt. Damn. He should grab some ice he thought. His thoughts traveled to what Pike had said earlier, about joining Star Fleet.

"Oh," Serenity replied. She glanced towards the window. The sun had set and the stars were beginning to shine. She noticed a yellowish glow in the corner and stretched her neck to get a better look.

Kirk's voice broke through her inquiry. "That's Star Fleet. Are you leaving tomorrow?"

Serenity's head turned sharply, all attention focused at Kirk. "Yes, are you?" she asked, making a mental note to use her powers to enter herself into system before the night was over. She very well couldn't get her mission accomplished if she didn't follow Kirk.

"I am now," he smiled, standing and stretching. He stretched his arms over his head and leaned back. Serenity took the time to sneak a quick glance at his form, and deep down she admitted to herself that Kirk had quite the body.

Kirk could feel the muscles relax, and offered his hand out to Serenity. Serenity shook her hand, and stood without taking Kirk's hand.

"You wound me goddess," Kirk pouted, putting his hands above his chest. The pair made their way out the door, and Kirk made his way to his bike. He fired the engine up and could feel his bike purr underneath him. That was one thing that Kirk liked about his bike, it made him feel in complete control. The bike made him feel free.

"Only because you look like crap," Serenity laughed. She began to walk in the direction of Star Fleet. She guessed it was a couple of miles, but she was Cosmos, this was nothing compared to Chaos.

Kirk laughed, he could feel himself beginning to enjoy Serenity's company. She was feisty, he liked that. She wasn't bad on the eyes either. By the time that he had come back from his thoughts, Serenity was already part way done the dirt road. She seemed to be admiring the stars and landscape more then walking.

Kirk kicked his bike into gear, and traveled the short distance to Serenity, pulling up along side her.

"Do you want a ride? It wouldn't be very nice to leave such a pretty face to walk all the way to Star Fleet," Kirk said, winking in Serenity's direction.

Serenity stopped long enough to roll her eyes in Kirk's direction, and to hop on the bike. Who was she to complain about a free ride. She took the helmet the Kirk handed her, and asked "What about you. Don't you need one?"

"Nah. I like to live on the wild side," he shouted, the engine revving to life beneath them. Kirk kicked the bike into gear, and Serenity's hand flew around his waist.

'I'm going to freaking die!' she thought, closing her eyes and willing her stomach to stay where it was. The bike suddenly braked and Serenity could feel herself tense.

"Were here!" Kirk chimed, helping Serenity off the bike. Serenity took her helmet off, her hair slightly mused from the helmet. She handed it back to Kirk, and taking in her new surroundings. Glass and metal structures jutted from the ground, and ships could be seen docking high above. Serenity stood mesmerized. Even in her dimension, with the advancement of technology, she had seen nothing like this.

"Never been here?" Kirk inquired, taking in Serenity's expression. He could see the amazement and wonder in Serenity's expression. He watched as she spun around, attempting to take everything in at once. She finally stopped, facing Kirk.

"So I will see you in the morning?" she asked. She needed to have a couple of hours to herself so that she could input her file into the system. It would look suspicious if Serenity just appeared out of nowhere, which she did, Serenity thought.

"You don't want any more Kirk time," Kirk joked, throwing his arm over serenity's shoulder, giving her that heart-melting smile.

"No," Serenity laughed, shrugging Kirk's arm off.

"Again you wound me. You know, if I didn't know any better I would think that you weren't into me Sere," Kirk pouted. He made his way back to his bike and seated himself. Kicking his bike into gear, he gave Serenity one last look and a wink before sending his bike speeding off down the road.

Serenity watched him until he was just a shadow in the distance. She turned around

and began her trek into the nearest building. She just needed enough time to find a computer and input her records. She glanced into the glass that was in the middle of the door and frowned. She didn't see any computer. She jiggled the door handle and to her surprise, it wasn't locked. That was odd she thought. Never one to say no to an opportunity, Serenity made her way into the glass building. She needed to be cat like, she needed to be stealthy, and she needed not to trip over the stool that was near the doorway.

Serenity came crashing to the floor, wincing. She stifled the swear that was on the tip of her tongue and held her breath. The seconds crept by, then the minutes and nobody cam to investigate the noise. Serenity puller herself to her knees and looked around.

There in the far corner was a computer. Sleek and thin, she hadn't noticed it before. She crept up to it and pressed the power button. The screen flared to life, leaving little white dots in Serenity's. She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them. The screen was open and Serenity began her work. She began to type feverishly at the computer, using her little inner Amy to start uploading her information.

An hour later, Serenity had her file in the system. She was now a cadet majoring in medicine, and studying anthropology as a side. She was excited. She was about to have a more vested interest in this universe. If she was going to use her powers as Cosmos, she was going to do something that she had an interest in. Helping people was her calling, but medicine had always been a calling. Serenity was giddy with excitement. She wasn't going to be stuck doing nothing for millennia, she was going to do something fun, hopefully. She was also going to be stuck with Kirk for the next few years or so, and Serenity was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe he was cute. In an annoying kind of way.

* * *

Review! Love ya!


End file.
